


Get Them Dirty

by Beelzebumons



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Clothed Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Facials, Gerudo Outfit, M/M, Mute Link, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, i wrote sidon calling link dirty names again sowwy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzebumons/pseuds/Beelzebumons
Summary: Link finally finds the Gerudo outfit he's been looking for, and it's all for his prince's amusement.





	Get Them Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> hi im here again with more sidlink porn, even tho i should be working on my multichapter fics instead
> 
> adds this to the pile of gerudo link porn and runs away

No matter how much he had thought this out, Link's heart is still beating unbelievably fast when Sidon locks them up together in his chambers. He hadn't seen his prince in about a month, and he has to admit, he had _missed_ Sidon, in more ways than one. The only thing that had kept him company during his nights alone were his own hands and fingers, but it never compared - Sidon was better at this than anything else.

And this time, Link had made sure that his lover wouldn't hesitate to ravish him as soon as he came to the domain. All this time without seeing him had drained him of his patience, and he couldn't wait for the night to settle. He knew how much Sidon loved his body, so of course, he had learned how to make the best of it.

His trip to Gerudo desert had been short - after all, the only reason he had been there was to take a look at the traditional clothing that gave the Gerudo their reputation of being a population of amazingly beautiful women. And the clothing was part of the reason why: It showed a good amount of skin while still keeping a bit to the imagination, and the light fabric hugged their bodies perfectly while the beautiful colors and the jewelry added to the charm.

Yes, he had been there for that and that only: To find a Gerudo vai outfit that would fit him this well. And he had found one at a bazaar, one that a shady woman had sold him at a rather high price, but well... He had the rupees and the motivation. And when he had tried it on, he realized that he would _never_ regret his decision.

The fabric is so light it's almost see-through. His top only covers the bare minimum of his chest, leaving the rest of his torso and back completely exposed. His arms are covered with long and wide fingerless gloves, allowing his skin to breathe. Around his waist and dangling down his sirwal are several belts, all jingling every time he moves a little, making him almost wish he knew how to dance. He chose to wear the veil as an experiment, and it proves to bring out the rest of his face quite nicely, the ruby circlet adding a touch of sensuality.

And now he's standing in Sidon's room, wearing this exact outfit that he chose to put on _before_ entering the domain to surprise him. And well, it had its effect he thinks, when he remembers the look on the prince's face upon seeing him with the unusual clothes. Sidon didn't even know he would come, but he had recognized him immediately. And to give themselves some privacy, he had hastily taken them to his room.

"Link," he begins as he bites down at his lower lip, his gaze traveling up and down his lover's body. "You sure know how to please my eyes. Where did you get this...?"

Link smiles through his veil, something that Sidon can barely see. _Does it matter?_ he signs, and Sidon shows a full grin.

"You can explain to me later," he continues as he takes Link's hand in his own, guiding them to the bed. "After I show you my appreciation, yes?"

Link is nodding vigorously as he walks to the bed, letting himself rest on it entirely. There's no better greeting to him than his lover promising him an intense night, and he's already spreading his legs, accepting Sidon's large form above him as he traps him down.

The veil covering Link's face is gently removed and put aside, finally revealing his flushed face and his sweetly parted lips. There's a few seconds of Sidon staring down, drinking up the sight before he lowers his head, capturing Link's lips in a hungry kiss.

It feels relieving, something he had been awaiting for what felt like a lifetime. The Hylian is throwing his arms around his giant lover, stroking the back of his head with shaky movements when he feels Sidon's tongue against his own, large and hot and clouding his thoughts completely. With a forceful tug of Sidon's hand at his lover's jaw, he angles his face in a way that allows him to push his tongue deeper inside. Link moans around it as he desperately tries to kiss back, but the prince's tongue is insistent, almost long enough to reach Link's throat. The overwhelming sensation has him writhing already, and his eyes flutter open to let a few tears out.

No matter how light his clothing is, he still feels hot all over - he had missed this, missed the feeling of Sidon taking control over him like this. They weren't always rough, but today, it's what Link wants more than anything. And he's glad to see that Sidon seems to want this as much as he does, if the gleam of desire in his golden eyes is anything to go by.

But Link squirms a little too much against the covers, and Sidon feels obligated to immobilize him by catching his hands in his own, lacing their fingers together and raising them above the Hylian. His hands are much more comfortable than his decorative ropes with which he usually ties him up when they're feeling playful, and the dominant gesture becomes sweet as their fingers hug tightly together. Link can't help but let out a slow hum, twitching his fingers against the webbing of Sidon's own.

Sidon's tongue retracts slightly to allow Link to breathe in before they kiss again, the Prince licking at his flushed lips. He keeps getting desperately hotter and he wants to move to remove at least part of his clothing, but Sidon keeps him trapped there, a panting mess under his unbelievably large form.

And when Link's eyes flutter open, he notices the prince staring down at him. Sidon's pupils are engorged like dark circles, fluctuating in size, a sign that has Link's breath hitching.

"Love, I cannot _wait_ to feel you again," he murmurs to him, a light, sultry thing that has Link melting, spreading like a helpless puddle of honey against the covers. "You're going to look amazing, so gorgeous like you always do when I fill you up."

Yes, _yes_ , Link wants more of this. He wants to hear more, to _feel_ more, and the few seconds of silence that pass are almost too long when he feels himself grow hard just by hearing his lover's indecent whispers.

"And, these clothes," he continues, a finger tugging at the top before letting it snap back against Link's skin. "I hope you do not mind them getting dirty. I am not planning on removing them."

Link is about to protest this time but well, the idea leaves images in his mind that have him shuddering, a reaction he didn't quite expect. He just gives him a sheepish smile in response, one that Sidon kisses away as he reaches for Link's chest under the top. His palm caresses the skin until two large fingers find their way to one of his sensitive nubs, gently pressing around it.

The moan that escapes Link's mouth is one he can barely believe he made himself - Sure, he was sensitive around there, but maybe the whole atmosphere added to it. He's clearly restraining his voice for the few seconds that follow, until there's a gentle pinch that has him throwing his head back, his body jumping in pleasure as he pants loudly.

"Oh, my perfect Link," Sidon muses as he joins Link's wrists together to immobilize him once more. "I hope you do not mind me requesting that I see how pretty you would look like on your knees while you swallowed me down," he whispers, and Link feels himself twitching at the words. There's no way he can sign like this but he's nodding, earning him a pleased hum from his prince that resonates within him, shaking him to the core.

"Always so eager, my sweet one," he continues as he releases Link's hands from his grasp to allow him to move. Sidon sits up on the edge of the bed when Link shifts to get in front of him, and he kneels, leaving his face at the same level as Sidon's lower half. The two cocks haven't pushed out yet, and Link knows he'll have to arouse him enough for this to happen. Thankfully, he knows what to do by now.

His hands are resting on Sidon's hips, settling him down as his mouth eagerly reaches his prince's slit. He gives it a few open-mouthed kisses, leaving traces of saliva around it, and it has his lover already humming in pleasure.

"Good," he murmurs as his large hand wanders to Link's head to rest on top of it, a reassuring weight that entices him to do more. "That's good, Link."

Link is humming around the slit, his tongue tasting him, and Sidon shudders in response - that's when the two lengths surge out slowly, with Link's help as he already licks at the tip of one of them. He wraps a hand around the other one, stroking it and letting his thumb brush over the tip every so often. He swipes his tongue along the other length, tasting his prince's arousal. He looks up at him, his chest swelling with pride when Sidon is biting down his lower lip, about to lose his composure while staring down through half-lidded eyes.

Link decides to wrap his mouth around it, giving an initial movement of his head to show him just how far he could push him inside. It has Sidon groaning, tugging at Link's hair with trembling fingers. The muffled moan that escapes Link's mouth has the prince grinning again, razor-sharp teeth aching to bite down.

"Keep going, my pearl," he breathes out as Link resumes the movements of his head and hand. His free hand is still holding at his prince's hip in some kind of support for himself, leaving his own aching cock as it is. Though he knows Sidon would never get mad at him for touching himself, he wants to make the longing last.

"Oh, you are... so good for your prince, so gorgeous." The sound of Sidon's sweet voice filling Link's reddened ears only pushes him further, and he's having a hard time breathing as he goes down on him. But his prince is petting his head now, allowing him a little bit of relief while he sucks him off, his tongue swirling around the head every time he pulls himself back up.

The heat comes in waves in Link's lower half with each moan escaping Sidon's lips. His prince's mesmerizing voice was a delight to listen to, and hearing it this way was one of his favorite rewards for pleasing him.

"I could let you do this until I come down your throat, love," Sidon whispers as his hips rock up slightly to meet the back of his throat, but Link doesn't gag in the slightest - Instead, he looks up at him with wide eyes as a startled sound escapes him. He pulls back, leaving Sidon's cock coated in saliva and precome. A quiet chuckle escapes the prince, his shoulders rolling, and he slides his hand to rest on Link's cheek. He reaches for the corner of his mouth with a thumb, wiping off the mess.

"I know you want something else, though," he says as he steadies his breathing again. "It has been quite a while since last time, and I must admit... There is nothing I want more than to fuck your greedy hole as I bite down your flesh."

The words are enough for Link to get up instantly, lowering his sirwal without removing it completely, like Sidon wished. The panties he wears under have become too tight for him, so he lowers them just enough to reveal his arousal. The prince hums, his eyes devouring the sight while an intense warmth reaches the Hylian's cheeks.

Sidon is opening the drawer in the nightstand, revealing a small bottle of lubricant that Link takes in his hand. "Why don't you show me what you do when I'm not around?" He asks with a lascivious grin, the request sending a shudder through Link's body. He bites his lip as he turns around, an arm resting against the wall as he bends over slightly. If the prince wants to see, then he'll show him everything.

After he coats his fingers with lube, his arm is bending in front of him, allowing his head to rest onto something softer than the wall. His hand reaches back for his hole as he spreads his legs a little more and he moans softly through his teeth when a first finger circles around the tight entrance. He had waited long enough for this moment, and the feeling of Sidon's eyes locked onto him lingers on his back, encouraging him to go further. A large, clawed hand reaches for one of his cheeks, spreading it to the side, something that draws a whimper from Link while his skin shivers in front of the prince's gaze. Link's own finger finally enters him, massaging his walls as he pants heavily and intentionally loudly to have Sidon yearning for it even more. He wishes he could see his lover's face, to know what kind of expression he's making when he stares hungrily, but instead he focuses on spreading himself open to ready himself for what's to come.

Another finger enters, thrusting inside along with the first one before scissoring themselves, and the stretch has Link throwing his head back with a groan. Behind his mind's haze, he can hear the gentle, warm praise dripping from Sidon's mouth.

"Just like this, my darling," he murmurs, and Link can _hear_ the slight growl that rumbles in his chest. "Let me help you a little."

He's not sure what to expect upon hearing the words, but he braces himself for whatever his prince has in mind by letting himself relax against the wall. It doesn't take long until he hears a shifting in the covers behind him, and something warm and wet is reaching for him.

"Ah!" There's a sharp inhale of surprise coming from the Hylian's throat when Sidon's tongue is circling his hole, joining Link's fingers to try and make the preparation even more of an enjoyable experience. The breathless moans that escape Link's mouth are _unbelievable,_ but Sidon's tongue is amazing, talented, insistent. It soon becomes difficult to concentrate, with the jolt of arousal that runs across his entire body and makes his knees wobble desperately. Despite this, he lets his fingers go back to what they were doing, reflexively pushing his ass back against his prince's tongue. The warmth coaxes a gasp out of him, his finger's movement less assured than how they were before. How is he supposed to concentrate like this?

But, well, Sidon's help is far from unwelcome - his slender tongue brings intense, overwhelming pleasure, on a spot that has Link breathing out a desperate moan. And as he's trying to keep himself up, a large hand wraps around his aching cock to stroke it lightly, bringing him relief and allowing him to continue preparing himself. He silently thanks his prince, rewarding him with pitiful sounds that he would surely be ashamed of the next morning.

And after a few minutes, he would beg if he could speak - he's had enough, and now all he wants is Sidon to be inside of him. He looks back to Sidon's lower half, and Goddesses, he wishes he could take both of his cocks at the same time. Sadly, it might be a bit too much for now. As badly as he wants his lover, he still wants to live.

"How cute, Link," he hears Sidon whispering after he pulls his tongue away. "I could eat you up like this everyday."

If only Link didn't have other responsibilities. He would stay here at Sidon's side without hesitation, to let him do whatever he pleased to him. Sidon is sitting in the center of the bed, patting the covers to urge Link to come with him. And the shorter man does so, kneeling onto the mattress to sit, his back turned to the prince.

"I will let you start, my love," he muses, "Just settle down and go at your own pace."

Link is nodding again, reaching for his panties and removing them completely with needy haste. His sirwal had slipped off at some point, but at least it allows him to be a little more comfortable in his movements now. He takes one of Sidon's cocks in his hand, slowly guiding it to his entrance as he lowers himself, his breathing hitching in anticipation. He sighs through gritted teeth when the tip enters him, and he wastes no time burying his lover deeper inside him, slowly but surely. He can hardly believe how stretched he is, and the prince's gentle words of encouragement have a weak smile tugging at his lips. Even when they tried to be rough, Sidon was always so gentle in the beginning, and it was truly reassuring.

It's not too long until Link is sitting on Sidon's lap, his length deep inside of him, and he stops for a moment to let himself catch his breath. How he still has strength in his knees to push himself up is beyond him but so he does, feeling the emptiness for a second before he rocks his hips down, fucking himself onto the prince.

Link is moaning loud enough for anyone in the hallway nearby to hear, but he knows Sidon won't mind in the slightest - if he has to shut him up, he knows he can kiss his breath away.

He had missed the feeling of being so full every time Sidon reaches impossibly deep inside him, and Link's whorish sounds communicate it well. The prince is groaning with every thrust, his mouth pressing against the base of the Hylian's neck, feeling the soft skin against his teeth. When Link feels a light nibble, his head turns back, and he does whatever he can so Sidon will understand him.

_Bite me,_ he mouths, and Sidon's eyes swallow him up with an impossibly dark stare. Link knows he longs for it, he _knows_ how much Sidon craves his taste, but the prince won't grant him this just yet.

He reaches for Link's clothed chest, pulling him closer as he rest his cheek against Link's own, pushing against it to take some control.

 "You're so impatient," he breathes out as his hips rock up, meeting a particular spot that has Link gasping as his body jumps with the force. "Be a good slut for me and I'll give you what you want, alright?"

The name sends a spark through Link's body, his cock twitching as he stares at him with wide eyes. Dirty words laced with gentle praise always ravaged him in a way he could hardly explain, but it's enough for him to feel consumed by Sidon's hunger until he helplessly surrenders. He rarely needed to ask for it - the prince knew how much he enjoyed this, and he would always provide.

There's a startled sound escaping him when he feels Sidon pulling out unexpectedly, lifting Link up before bending him over, burying his face against the bed as a strong hand keeps his head down. And the shorter man is whimpering, a plea for Sidon to get back inside of him.

"Nn, that's it," the prince whispers as he guides himself back to Link's hole, filling him up once more with a grunt. "So good and tight for me," he adds with a moan when he pounds into him faster, leaving Link panting hard, reaching for Sidon's other cock to stroke it the best he can.

And Sidon's shadow is looming over him, enveloping him completely over the bed when he bends down, closing in against Link's shoulder. The angle that he fucks him into has him almost _drooling,_ breathing desperately as his body rocks from Sidon's movements.

"My pretty little whore," Sidon is breathing hard over his skin, "How badly do you want me to bite you ?"

There's no way he can answer, and it takes a lot from him, but he pushes his hands down onto the mattress. He raises his back up against Sidon's face, shuddering upon feeling his sharp teeth on him. Link turns the best he can to look at him through wet eyes, sending a plea through his gaze. His prince smirks in return, thrusting hard into him as he opens his mouth wide.

The act always stings _hard_ at first, and Link's whorish whimpering becomes a constant thing that Sidon drinks up with all the eagerness he possesses in these heated moments. But the teeth are there, buried in his skin in a circular pattern, and the longer Sidon stays, the better it feels – The Hylian's body reacts unconsciously, desperately pushing his hips back against his prince. He can hear the groans that he lets out, the vibrations in his chest feeling like electricity against Link's back. Sidon's teeth leave him as he replaces them with his tongue to lick up the blood, swallowing it up with a pleased hum.

"You taste _amazing_ , my sweet Link," he murmurs against the flushed, abused skin, accelerating his pace and fucking against Link's sweet spot.

And Link barely has any strength left to at least minimize the sounds that escape his mouth. Sidon's teeth were something he had never experienced before they became a couple, and the sting always sends his mind into a haze that he can barely see through. The heat is pooling in his lower half, and if Sidon keeps going like this, he knows he's going to come untouched. He's rolling his hips up again, burying his face against the cover and letting his lover's grunts fill his head as he loses himself to the intense pleasure, the stars gradually reaching his eyes.

His climax hits him without warning as he lets out a broken moan through a gaping mouth, his come spilling under himself and on the covers. Despite how disoriented he is, he's pretty sure it's the hardest he's ever come, the pure bliss that comes with it leaving him almost numb.

But Sidon is still fucking him _hard,_ deliciously overstimulating him as Link squirms under him, trying his best to turn his face to look up. His fluttering lids and flushed, parted lips want to send a message - A plea for Sidon to come, and gradually, the prince's movements slow down.

He's pulling out now, and the feeling of emptiness makes Link want to protest until his tall lover reaches for his shoulder, turning him around so he lies on his back

"I told you I would get those clothes dirty," he breathes out as he reaches for his cocks, wrapping a hand around the both of them to stroke them above Link. The Hylian's heart races as he watches, and his back is unconsciously arching to get slightly closer to his prince.

Sidon bends over, his cocks just a few millimeters away from Link's chest now, and Link stares with wide eyes as his prince is fucking into his own hand. The feeling of being used like this, like a toy made for Sidon's pleasure, has his face reddening up to the tip of his ears. It doesn't take long until Sidon's movements grow erratic, his voice louder as his head hangs down in exhaustion.

"Fuck-" He soon reaches his peak, his bloody teeth prodding at the skin of Link's already marked neck. His come paints Link's clothed chest, reaching the smooth skin of his face and his tongue, stuck out in an attempt to find the Zora's taste once again.

They stay a few minutes like this, Sidon panting heavily over him as Link almost feels his soul leaving his body. He uses the small amount of strength he still has in his arms to raise them slowly, resting his hands on Sidon's back to caress it gently

The prince finally kneels back up, cupping his small lover's cheek with a hand to kiss him softly. "Are you alright, my love ?" He asks, a hint of concern in his voice. "I was so rough with you, I hope I did not hurt you -"

Link simply replies with a smile, and a shake of his head before signing weakly. _I feel perfect._

Sidon sighs in relief, taking a small hand in his own and kissing his knuckles lovingly. "I could not resist you after you showed yourself to me dressed like this," he murmurs. "Let me take care of you, now."

He places another kiss at the corner of Link's mouth, getting off the bed to head to the bathroom. He comes back a few minutes later with wet towels to clean themselves up, and a bottle with what Link assumes is a healing elixir for the bite. He gently cleans the come off Link's face, removing the rest of his clothes to finally let him breathe. The Hylian doesn't dare to move, and just lets Sidon continue to take care of him as he cleans himself up as well.

"You... do not mind spending the rest of the day with me at the domain, do you ?" He asks, gently putting the covers over him to warm him up.

Link giggles as he buries himself against the mattress. _Do I look like I can walk ? Besides, it's been so long, I hope I can stay a few days,_ he signs, and Sidon joins him in the bed to lie down with him, placing a loving kiss on his forehead.

"Of course you can, my darling," he murmurs, letting his lover flush his body against him in a warm embrace. "I missed you so much. I love you."

Link smiles, his tired eyes fluttering open to look up at him with affection and wonder.

_I love you too._

 


End file.
